Mass Effect: Independence
by reddog24485
Summary: In the year 2157 CE Citadel Counsel makes first contact with the Race of Humanity. Though this would hardly be Humanities first contact with Aliens. Now they must figure out what to do about this Technologically advanced and very Independent Race. Rated M for Mass Effect.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Mass Effect or Independence Day. This is a nonprofit work of Fan Fiction.**

 **(A.N) I wrote this after watching Independence Day Resurgence, and realizing just how well these two universe could fit together. That said I don't have internet anymore so updating will have to be done on a (As I Can) basis. In fact My main reason for posting this is to see if anyone would be interested in taking it over. If not I will update it when I can, that is if it gets any interest. Just to let you know, the Independence Day part of this story is slightly A.U. In the fact that the Sphere from the second movie is not the leader of a resistance movement, but a fugitive of the Harvesters and a refuge. Other than that, things happened as they did.**

 **P.S. For any readers of my other stories, no I'm not dead, and have not abandoned any of my stories. I'm just poor as hell and can't afford Internet right now. That said, if anyone wishes to adopt one of my stories let me know. As much as I want to be the one to finish them, I just don't know when that will be.**

 **Reddog24485.**

 **Mass Effect: Independence. Timeline.**

 **1947 CE:** An Alien Spacecraft crash lands in Roswell, New Mexico. The vessel and its occupants are taken by the U.S Military and transferred to Area 51.

 **1972 CE:** Brackish Okun, is recruited by the Military to study at Area 51.

 **1986 CE:** Russell Casse, a Vietnam War Fighter Pilot, and Crop Duster is abducted by Aliens and Experimented on.

 **1993 CE:** Desert Storm Fighter Pilot, Thomas Whitmore. Is Sworn into office as the 42 President of the United States.

 **1996 CE:**

 ** _July 2:_ **The War of 1996 begins. A massive Alien Mothership enters Earth's orbit, Deploying 36 "City Destroyers" to annihilate the world's largest cities. Within 48 hours. 108 cities are reduced to ashes.

 _ **July 4:**_ Earth's Nations launch a globally coordinated counterattack which took out the Alien Mothership – halting their fourth wave of attacks and eliminating the extraterrestrial threat.

 _ **July 5:**_ A functioning extraterrestrial craft is discovered beneath the Atlantic Ocean. An investigation – headed by Captain Joshua T. Adams – is implemented by the U.S. Military.

 _ **December 3:**_ Captain Joshua Adams leads a globally united military effort that salvages the first fully functioning hover technology from a crashed City Destroyer in Egypt.

 **1997 CE:**

 _ **November 11:**_ Reconstruction begins on Earth as the great cities, monuments, and landmarks of the world are slowly restored to their former glory. Although the alien threat is neutralized, a small pocket of alien resistance is isolated in the African Congo.

 **1998 CE:**

 _ **March 17:**_ The near annihilation of humankind has given an unexpected (but welcome) effect, as centuries of old conflicts and political distrust are dissolved to create an unprecedented unity among the nations of the world. World leaders meet in Naples, Italy to symbolize this change.

 _ **May 25:**_ Following the newly established global peace alliance, the United Nations creates the Earth Space Defense program (ESD) to serve as an early warning system and united global defense unit. In conjunction with this announcement, the ESD launches a worldwide publicity and recruitment campaign.

 **1999 CE:**

 _ **January 8:**_ The ESD applies recovered alien shield technology to an F-22 Raptor to understand how they can better integrate other alien technology into future full Hybrid Fighters. This light experiment will serve as the foundation for the dramatic innovations that the ESD delivers nearly a decade later.

 **2001 CE:**

 _ **January 15th:**_ After two terms in office, President Thomas Whitmore makes his final address to the nation, clearing the way for the newly elected President William Grey.

 _ **January 20th:**_ William Grey is sworn into office as the 43rd President of the United States after defeating former Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki in a landslide election.

 _ **August 10:**_ A large group of alien survivors continue to hold out in a remote part of the African Congo. The ESD repeatedly offers their support and assistance to the local government of the National Republic of Umbutu, but is met with aggressive refusal. It is estimated that it will take five more years to subdue the final alien holdouts - a decade after their initial attack.

 **2003 CE:**

 _ **October 23:**_ Applying new data from recovered alien weaponry, U.S. Army scientists make dramatic advances in applying their findings to military applications. While there is initially some controversy around exploiting this technology, demonstrations of the new weapons' capabilities quickly alleviate fears.

 **2007 CE:**

 _ **April 27:**_ The 2007 ESD Spring Expo is held. Col. Steven Hiller dies while test piloting the ESD's first alien hybrid fighter. He is survived by his wife Jasmine and son Dylan. The tragic event spurred David Levinson to becoming Director of the ESD.

 **2009 CE:**

 _ **February 21**_ : Monitored from its command center in Beijing, China, the Earth Space Defense Moonbase opens as ESD Director David Levinson presided over the ribbon cutting ceremony. Designed with both offensive and defensive weapons capabilities, the Moonbase is the first of several planetary bases designed to monitor the solar system for potential alien threats.

 **2013 CE:**

 _ **January 20:**_ Elizabeth Lanford, the forward-thinking former Vice President, is sworn into office as the 45th President of the United States - becoming the first woman in history to command the oval office.

 **2014 CE:**

 _ **August 19:**_ After years of research and development from ESD scientists around the world, the next generation of hybrid alien vehicles and weapon systems are introduced. One of the standouts is the H-8 Global Defender Hybrid Fighter, boasting unprecedented speed, maneuverability and offensive capabilities.

 **2016 CE:**

 _ **July 4:**_ A Spherical Alien Spacecraft appears above the ESD Moonbase. The ESD mistakenly fire on it, believing it to be hostile. Lone Trans-Sentient lifeform found in wreckage. Harvester Queen Mothership measuring roughly 4828km in diameter arrives at Earth. Second Earth Invasion begins. Thanks to Information from the Trans-sentient sphere found in the destroyed ship, Humanity manages to kill the Queen Harvester.

 _ **July 5:**_ As the last of its kind, the Trans-Sentient Sphere requests asylum on Earth, in return for advanced technology that can help defeat the Harvesters once and for all. Among that Technology, FTL Travel, Terraforming, and Highly advanced computer tech. Including safe A.I. Newly sworn President Joshua T. Adams, Grants it until the U.N. Can make it official. The Sphere takes the name Athena after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.

 _ **September 1:**_ Earth begins to rebuild once again. Incentives given for large families, to help make up for loses in the invasion.

 _ **November 20:**_ War is declared, the U.N votes unanimously to take the fight to the Harvesters.

 **2017 CE:**

 _ **February 24:**_ The ESD is rechristen the Human Systems Alliance. And made into the official human military.

 _ **April 14:**_ Earth Sees its largest Military build up since the Cold War.

 _ **May 21:**_ The William Grey Law is passed by the U.N. Stating all those of age and able body, serve 5 years of Military Service.

 **2018 CE:** The creation of the Okun/Levinson Automated Construction Drone, dramatically decreases the estimated rebuild time of Earth's coastal cities. Using technology gained by Athena, Earth starts to rebuild its orbital defense system.

 **2019 CE:** The Okun Shipyard is completed around Mars. Earth's first A.I named Adam, comes online.

 **2020 CE:**

 _ **March 16:**_ Earth's first FTL[1] Battleship is unveiled. The largest human ship of it's time, at just over 5km in length. It is christened the SSV. Thomas Whitmore. All subsequent ships of it's design are called Whitmore Class Super Carriers.

 _ **June 30:**_ Garden World discovered in the Alpha Centauri system. Alpha Prime becomes first Human Colony outside of Sol System.

 **2021 CE:** Major brake throughs in Human Genetic Modification. Human Lifespan nearly doubles over night.

 **2023 CE:** First space battle with Harvesters results in Pyrrhic victory. New tactic are developed.

 **2029 CE:** Last of Earth's cities damaged in the War of 2017, Restored to former glory. Projectile Weapons all but phased out of service.

 **2032 CE:** The 1200 meter long, Jacobs Class Heavy Frigate becomes backbone of Human Fleet. Two more Garden Worlds discovered. Work begins to Terraform Mars.

 **2036 CE:** System Alliance achieves first major victory in Harvester War. Intelligence gained by Human A.I's during battle, Leads Mankind to Harvester Staging Area in the Orion Arm. System Alliance brass begin planing for a Major Offensive, Code Named Operation Bad Karma.

 **2038 CE:** Operation Bad Karma, begins. Largest Fleet in Human History, attacks Harvester Strong Hold. Operation is a success, but a costly one. ¼ of Human Fleet destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Fleet Admiral Dylan Hiller, lost in conflict. Three Harvester Queens confirmed KIA. FADM. Dylan Hiller, Posthumously awarded the Star of Terra, for Gallantry in Battle.

 **2052 CE:** Human Lifespan now estimated 400 years. Study of Harvester DNA, unlocks key to Telepathy. Huge breakthrough in Power Armor.

 **2061 CE:** Humanity discovers a small cache Alien technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Data Cache leads Humanity to discover Element Zero, the Theory of Biotics, and The Mass Relays(Instantaneous FTL Devices.) Pluto's moon, Charon Discovered to be dormant Mass Relay. Arcturus System Discovered. Fearing leaving themselves open to attack U.N orders all Relays leading into Human Territory to be moved or decommissioned. First child born with Telepathic capabilities.

 **2062 CE:** Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence (A.O.N.I) begins experimenting with Element Zero in Secret.

 **2071 CE:** An "accident" over Singapore, exposes thousands to the dust form of Element Zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. Systems Alliance begins construction of massive space station at Arcturus, that will rival Harvester Mothership in Size upon completion.

 **2076 CE:** 20% of children exposed to Element Zero, exhibit Biotic Potential. **Omni-tools replace smart phones as the must have hand held technology. Adams Class Dreadnought, replaces Whitmore Class Super Carrier as largest human vessel, at 11km in length. The SSV. Joshua T. Adams is the most deadliest ship in the Alliance Navy, but also the slowest. Earning her the nickname, the SPACE TANK.**

 ** **2080 CE:**** **Alliance begins N7 Program.**

 ** **2090 CE:**** **Largest Battle with Harvesters to date. 5 Harvester Queens Killed. Harvesters reduced to Hit and Run tactics.**

 ** **2110 CE:**** **Arcturus Station complete, named Fleet HQ.**

 ** **2120 CE:**** **Johnathan Levinson, the grandson of Dr. David Levinson wins the Nobel Prize for Beaming Technology.**

 ** **2125 CE:**** **Humanity now has over twenty colonized worlds.**

 ** **2130 CE:**** **Safe way of introducing Biotics to infants discovered.**

 ** **2145 CE:**** **Human Population reaches all time high.**

 ** **2154 CE:****

 ** _ **April 11:**_** **John Shepard is Born.**

 ** **2157 CE:**** **First Contact with Non-Harvester Race.**

 ** **[1] Humans Achieve FTL(Faster Then Light) via Hyperspace. Entry into hyperspace is achieved when a vessel opens a stable hyperspace window. This allows a vessel to enter subspace and achieve faster-than-light velocities relative to real space whilst traveling at sublight speeds within its own layer of subspace. In this state, they can fly from one point to another in a relatively straight line.****


End file.
